The supply of traditional fossil fuels such as petroleum, natural gas and coal is finite. As these traditional fossil fuels and other hydrocarbon-based energy sources become more scarce and, in turn, more costly, alternative energy sources become more attractive. However, generally because of cost and complexity concerns, many alternative energy ideas have yet to be implemented. Often, cities and municipalities, the very institutions struggling the most with energy costs, are in the best position to create and harness alternative energy. It would be desirable to provide cities and municipalities with tools to meet these challenges, such as methods for storing energy generated at one time for use at another time.